Pet Me
by Joker'sOnlyFear
Summary: This was insane. This was bad behavior. VERY bad behavior. . .Then why was he doing this in the first place? Joker/Crane slash. Slightly OoC.


_Authors Note: Writers block sucks. It fucking _ruins_ your life, which is already nothing but a bitchy little whore. But then you finally get a good idea, and then everything gets better. No, I am NOT a cutter. Got the idea for that part from this book called Cut, by Patricia McCormick. Many thanks to _popjukes1andonly_ and_ JoKeR-iZdE _over on deviant art for the admittedly stolen Joker petting Crane idea._

* * *

This was insane. This was bad behavior. _Very_ bad behavior. He could be locked up in his own goddamn insane asylum for this, were he to be seen.

Then why the _fuck_ was he doing this in the first place?

The craziest thing _was_ that he had absolutely no answer to that question at all.

Jonathan sat on the floor, in the corner of his office that was on the diagonal left to the doorway if one were to peek inside the bureau through it, bony knees drawn up to his chest, his partially-clenched left hand resting palm-up on the corresponding knee. In his right fist, his fore- and middle fingers twitched upon the smooth ebony handle of an all-too familiar switchblade as he held it, poised and trembling in his temporarily-palsied hand, inches above his left arm. Cranes suit jacket and shirtsleeves on that side were creased deeply from having bunched together as they had been pushed roughly up to clear his left wrist. His watch lay discarded on the floor to his left, his spectacles up on the desk across the room.

He moved as if in a kind of trance.

Jonathans stomach clenched and a strange thrill ran through him as he slowly, gently pressed the beautifully sharp edge of the blade to his exposed wrist, the limb tingling where tangy metal met pallid flesh.

Crimson blossomed up from beneath the knife and wept freely down his forearm.

But strangely he felt no pain.

Then suddenly he was jerked back to reality as the blade was wrenched from him by a purple-gloved hand which immediately shoved the implement into one of the many pockets of an all-too familiar trench coat of identical hue before strong arms wrapped themselves around him and a dangerous voice murmured softly into his ear.

"Never. Do. That. Again. Understand?"

Crane nodded wordlessly.

"Good bitch," his partner crooned, kissing his cheek - then without warning grabbed his injured wrist and gave it a good, long slow lick.

"AHHH!" Crane gasped in pain, wrenching his stinging arm away and pressing it to his chest protectively. "Joker, that _burns!"_

The clowns deep brown eyes softened. "I'm sorry." Then he grinned mischievously, tongue flickering over his lips. "But it did taste good."

To his horror, Jonathan felt his blue blue eyes well up and then crystal tears flowed down his cheeks. He _hated_ crying in front of his partner like this - especially because he knew without it being said that this particular show of emotion made the clown feel a bit. . ._uncomfortable_, to say the least - but he couldnt help it.

"Oh, _shush-shush-shush-shush-shush_, now, dont do that," Joker murmured, laying Cranes head down on his shoulder and rocking his lover gently as the feminine doctor let out a small sob.

_"Ssh. . ."_ And then he began to stroke Jonathans hair.

_"Nuhhh-hih-uhhh_," Crane moaned softly as he felt his cock flag and begin to throb in his trousers.

"What's - _Ohhh!"_ Joker smirked lightly; he had begun to feel around in response to his partners vocalization and had just located the reason behind it. "You _like_ this, dont you?" He pressed down slightly harder on Cranes head as he continued to pet him.

Jonathan gasped, hips bucking forward as he ground himself into Jokers cupped palm, mentally cursing the layers of cloth between their skin.

The clown panted as he felt his own dick harden and flipped Crane onto his stomach on the floor, straddling him as he wrenched the doctors belt open and shoved his suit jacket, sweater-vest and dress shirt up his back, lastly yanking his trousers and boxer shorts down around his knees. Joker unzipped his own fly, whining like a dog about to receive a bitch in heat as he guided his pulsing member out between the flanks of cloth, then leaned down over his partner and cupped his palm around the end of Jonathans dick to prevent as much of his semen as he could from staining the carpet.

"I'm gonna make you forget _all about_ your little, uh, _misbehavior_." The insane clown smirked and nodded towards Cranes wrist; the lesion was just beginning to scab over. Then suddenly the clown put his free hand over his lovers mouth.

"_Y'know_, you _always_ make too much noise, _Jon-a-than_," the Joker giggled - and entered him.

Jonathans hot-breathed cry of pain and pleasure was muffled by the homicidal mans calloused palm as Joker grinned so hard his cheeks threatened to split open along his scars.

THE END

* * *

__

Yeah, I know these topics dont really go together, but whatever - its MY fucking STORY! Im not sure how Jonny got Jokers knife - you tell me. No, I dont think Jonnys on drugs. Hes just been hanging around Joker a LITTLE bit too much - and he will DEFINITELY keep doing so. ;)


End file.
